dm2fandomcom-20200214-history
Whistle
Description Whistle is an item shaped like a stick with yellow string tied to the base. This item has proved itself to be useful in more than one way. Multiple of these items can be used at once, and currently the rule is one dragon per whistle. Fortunately, named dragons will reflect their name onto the whistle that has them selected. Use Left click a juvenile+ dragon with the wand and text above your bar will pop up saying "Dragon Successfully Added". Left click is often the same way to punch the dragon, but with the whistle in your hand, you will not harm it. The dragon MUST be standing or flying to properly follow the command options. Demanding a dragon to do any of the following options while sitting will not work. Right click with the whistle in your hand and you will see the options "Nothing", "Wander", "Follow Flying", "Come to Player" and "Circle Flying". "Nothing" will take the dragon out of the options and it will resume in its normal AI. "Follow Flying" will force the dragon to fly up high in the sky and will stay in one position until you move. Making more than one dragon do this will make them all assume the same position in the sky, which can look a bit odd. This option is very useful when you're trying to transport more than one dragon to another place. The height they fly at in this option is defaulted at 40, however it can be edited in Config. "Circle Flying" makes the dragon mimic the behavior of the vanilla Ender Dragon, flying around in circles above the player. This is technically the same as follow flying except you can make multiple dragons do it without them getting stuck on each other. "Come to Player" is really handy when it comes to bringing a dragon down and retrieving. When the player wishes to stop the dragon from one of the commands, they can order the dragon to come to them. This function is a bit bugged, because the dragon will only try coming to the player once even if it hasn't landed, which causes the dragon to attempt to land far away. Thankfully you can spam the option until the dragon lands. One way this option is found useful is when the player needs help. For example, the player is being attacked by a swarm of hostile mobs and the dragon will come over with this command set and chomp on the enemies, which honestly happens more often than I can count. Another is if the player accidentally drops off onto a tower/dungeon and the dragon flies away because it couldn't land there. The dragon will come as long as it isn't sitting. Unfortunately the option "Wander" is bugged. Currently in the version 1.5.5, it makes the dragon stay completely still even if it's standing or flying. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. Obtaining You can craft this item by placing two sticks in a crafting table. Gallery =